comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
: /Discusión}} Wiki Watchmen Hola, Bola, como eres un helper quisiera pedirte ayuda para personalizar la piel de Wikia de la recién creada [http://es.watchmen.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Watchmen Wiki de Watchmen], pero el fondo no se ve. Y me gustaría poder dejar un color negro a la piel de la wiki, parecido al de la de Inception.Saludos y gracias.--Lord David 20:49 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :Para eso estamos nosotros si quieres te ayudo con el codigo y todo lo que necesites para personalizarlo puedes buscar por tu navegador algun wallpaper y lo pondre o algun diseño como el que te guste de algun otro wiki-.Lex-ph (Asistente de diseño) ::Tal y como dijo Lex-ph, si quieres, danos un fondo para el wiki y lo pondremos, entiendo que al no haber respuesta está solucionado.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Bot Soy admistrador de ben 10 fanon wiki y quiero que me des el flag de bot para TrunBot luego cuando absepten mi solisituid en ben 10 wiki damelo hay tambien Jultrun121' Discución'' 20:16 5 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya me apceptaron en ben 10 wiki ''Jultrun121 Discución'' 21:28 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Por favor no hagas solicitudes dobles o por lo menos informa si ya las has hecho previamente a otro helper --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:52, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) Createpage ya la solisite mira en ben 10 fanon wiki vercion. Pero hago lo que dise y no funciona --''Jultrun121 Discución'' 09:18 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :Lei mi correo es que no lo visito mucho por que me lo cambie por seguridad ese solo es para wikiia.¿Eso entoses seria el problema ?Jultrun121 Discusión 03:02 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Tal y como te indiqué la herramienta se está rehaciendo y están ahora mismo creando Layout Builder, que es el creador de diseños, lee la última entrada de blog, ahí está la información que necesitas, si quieres puedes trabajar con Createplate, que ya está activado, pero no tiene mucho sentido si pronto cambiarán eso. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC :Ya havia visto la herramienta Layout Builde y hise una prueva.Pero el problema es que ya esta intada crateplate pero no funciona pero ya no me importa por la nueva herramienta Jultrun121 Discusión 00:12 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, gracias por tu ayuda. Podría hacer votaciones sobre si me vuelvo burócrata o no, pero eso seria muy tardado pues después se tendría que hacer una segunda votación para elegir al administrador. Que yo me vuelva burócrata no es urgente ni mucho menos el propósito de todo esto, lo que si es urgente es un nuevo administrador, por lo que creo que seria mejor que se hagan votaciones para elegir al administrador y luego yo te informe el ganador. De cualquier modo, esto podría no ser necesario pues me di cuenta de que ClaudeSpeed (administrador y burócrata inactivo de Halopedia) esta activo en Mass Effect wiki, así que le envié un mensaje. Saludos y Gracias [[User:Kurt Ambross|'''Kurt Ambross]] (Talk-Discusión ) 06:13 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :Este mensaje te lo envio Kurt Ambross en tus mensajes archivados, por eso lo traslade de allí a tu discusión. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 11:39 6 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Sin votación no puedo hacer nada, puedo esperar todo lo que necesiteis, si el burócrata no está activo, es un revulsivo para hacer la votación con más urgencia entre la comunidad, para adoptar una comunidad no tiene que estar inactivo el burócrata o administrador, sino toda la comunidad y en este caso hay comunidad.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Disculpa tengo tres dudas... #¿Que es Interwiki? #¿Que tengo que hacer para crear una pagina de información mi wiki aquí? #¿Como cambio el mensaje que se le da a un usuario nuevo cuando hace su primera edición en mi wiki? Espero tu respuesta, Saludos ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 00:54 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya le conteste no te preocupesLex-ph 00:57 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :En cualquier caso, respondo: Los interwikis son los enlaces que existen entre varios wikis, por ejemplo este (este). Para crear una página sobre tu wiki solo tienes que buscar en el wiki si hay una página sobre el mismo tema que trata tu wiki, y después solo tendrás que añadir el wiki a la lista. El mensaje se configura en MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, le la ayuda que hay en Usuario:Wikia. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Administracion en Phineas y Ferb en espanol Hola Bola. He visitado la Phineas y Ferb En espanol Wiki y vi que el unico Administrador y Burocrata (Fundador) ha abandonado. Quisiera saber si me podrias dar la Administracion (Aca me piden ayuda). Gracias :) 02:53 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ok, en tal caso solo tienes que adoptarlo. Suerte.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Duda Me gustaria poder hacer este tipo de plantilla, tu sabes como o puedes mostrarme algun ejemplo?--Grand Piece :Supongo que te refieres a que la plantilla sea plegable. Lo único que tienes que hacer es copiar el código que tienen puesto en MediaWiki:Wikia.css y MediaWiki:js, este es el código que hace funcionar la plantilla, prueba a copiarlo y me dices qué tal va. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola feliz año nuevo para ti tambien... Con respecto a la wiki de Yoon Eun Hye seria un problema por que como tu dices no hay administradores activos y si se edita ese articulo los demas usuarios llegan a editarla y la dejan de la misma forma y se vuelve una edicion sin fin por que entre edicion y edicion no llegamos a nada por eso con respecto a las wiki mas editadas yo no tengo el valor de editarlas pues muchos usuarios se enojan y discutimos por ello y eso se vuelve una guerra sin fin. Con respecto al usuario Leedongahe no tengo palabras formales para describirlo porque siempre andara por la wiki y hara lo que quiera. -Sara0512 18:53 11 ene 2011 (UTC). :Hola si me gustaria ser admistradora pero...como soy una persona ordenada con respecto a las wikis como por ejemplo con la galeria de fotos los articulos se exceden en fotografias y nada de informacion a mi me gusta que tenga una informacion ordenada, clara, correcta y menos fotos pero aqui en esta wiki lo que pasa es que si el artista hizo tres portadas de revistas todas esas fotos son subidas al articulo y en un tamaño exagerado. si quieres volverme una administradora por mi no hay ningun problema pero tendrias que asesorarme en alguna cosas que todavia no entiendo. Pero no te preocupes aprendo muy rapido.Hasta pronto. -Sara0512 18:41 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Fluidez Hola, estoy extrañado con la poca actualización que veo en los contenidos. Tengo artículos pendientes sobreCiencia_Fringe que no he realizado esperado que el creador original del artículo me responda pero no ha sido así. Además no quiero perder un trabajo de redacción, en caso de que otros no estén de acuerdo con mis propuestas. Alguna sugerencia? --joarsolo 00:26 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) : :Saludos, considero que Abbatipedia es el recomendado para ser el administrador de Fringe.joarsolo 14:21 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Necesito una cuenta BOT Hola Bola, tengo todo listo y configurado para un bot. Hice una cuenta llamada Rodri_cyberdog_bot pero no puedo darle permisos de bot en mi wiki w:c:es.yugiohenespanol. Me imagino que necesito algún permiso o algo. Por favor y gracias. --Rodri cyberdog 04:25 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya está hecho, ya tiene el flag de bot, suerte y utilízalo sabiamente. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:30 13 ene 2011 (UTC) agradecimiento gracias igualmente para vos tambien... ke tengas un muy feliz año nuevo!!!! sin problemas y lleno de alegriaa!!! denuevo gracias por el mensaje Immmonnoo 16:33 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :No hay de qué ;).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hola Bola, soy Leodix burocrata de Naruto Wiki vi tu mensaje en el foro, y dijiste que podiamos consultarte. Queria ver si me ayudarias con los códigos de las infoboxes para que cuando haya un campo vacio no aparezca el titulo grande arriba. Por ejemplo en el articulo Ameyuri Ringo no hay dobladores, ni familia ni jutsus conocidos, queria preguntarte como sacar esos titulos innecesarios. --[http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix Leodix Hoshigaki] - [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusión:Leodix Mi Discusión 18:22 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, acabo de notar un problema con la Infobox de Capitulos, el problema lo he visto en estos dos articulos: :1° ¡Los Legendarios Siete Ninjas Espadachines! :2° ¡Comienza la Batalla de la Gran Armada! :Y ya que estoy aca quisiera saber si se pueden transferir las ediciones de un usuario a otro. Un editor de mi wikia perdio su contraseña y se va a crear una nueva cuenta, me pregunto si podia darle sus ediciones y le dije que averiguaria. :Atte. [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix Leodix Hoshigaki] ::Te explico, la forma de ocultar los parámetros en las plantillas es con parser functions, sin embargo, hay un problema con esas parser functions, y es que cuando pones "|" no tiene el mismo valor que cuando lo pones fuera, cuando tú escribes la barra vertical dentro de una función, estás dando una orden, mientras que cuando lo haces fuera, estás indicando que la tabla tiene una nueva celda. En las plantillas que me enseñaste que tienen problemas, viene precisamente por este último caso, colocaste esto: !!. Eso significa en la tabla que se creen dos nuevas celdas, por eso se rompía toda la tabla, el truco está en que cuando quieras poner un episodio por ejemplo que tenga dos signos de exclamación, los pongas dentro de . Por lo que respecta a la fusión de cuentas, es imposible, podemos renombrar una cuenta de usuario y por tanto conserva todo, desde logros hasta ediciones, pero no podemos fusionarlas. Lo que sí podríamos hacer es cambiarle su dirección de email para que vuelva a solicitar la contraseña, pero para eso, tiene que demostrar que realmente esa es su cuenta.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias por la explicación me va a ayudar mucho con los restantes capítulos que lleven !! al final. Por cierto estuve viendo tus códigos y se me ocurrio una forma de sacar la parte de Kanji, Romaji y Sobrenombre (lo agregue ayer). Lo malo es que esto sirve únicamente cuando no hay ninguno de los apartados }|| - ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;text-align:center; padding-bottom:0em; padding-top:0em; background: DarkGray; border:1px solid #838585; color:#000" ( }, }) } - }} ::Solo tengo que agregar un |Anonimo = Si ::Atte. [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix Leodix Hoshigaki] :::Te explico la orden que das ahí: }|| - ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;text-align:center; padding-bottom:0em; padding-top:0em; background: DarkGray; border:1px solid #838585; color:#000" ( }, }) } - }} :::Si se escribe algo en Anonimo, escribe: |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;text-align:center; padding-bottom:0em; padding-top:0em; background: DarkGray; border:1px solid #838585; color:#000"| ( }, }) } |- :::Con eso le estás diciendo que, si existe algo en Anonimo, que no muestre nada, y que si no existe nada, que muestre eso. El | que puse, lo que hace es que cuando estés en la página de la plantilla se muestre ese valor para poder comprobar si la plantilla se ve bien o no, pero luego en el artículo este desaparece. En cuanto a los valores para Kanji, Rōmaji y Sobrenombre, se me ocurre una idea para que estos también puedan estar ocultos si alguno de esos fallan, se haría a la inversa: }|| - ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;text-align:center; padding-bottom:0em; padding-top:0em; background: DarkGray; border:1px solid #838585; color:#000" ( }} }| },}} }|'' })}} }| }}} }|| - }} :::¿Qué dices con todo eso? Primero: Si no dices nada, Sobrenombre aparece como un campo más. Si especificas algo en Sobrenombre, este no aparecerá. Segundo: Si no especificas nada en Kanji, Rōmaji, o Sobrenombre, estos no aparecerán, individualmente. Y por último, si en Sobrenombre no has puesto nada, se cerrará la celda como siempre, si especificaste algo, no aparecerá. ¿Por qué lo divido en dos la parte de Sobrenombre? Porque así evito que haya un conflicto de if. De todas formas hay que estudiarse un poco la página de parser functions para comprenderlo mejor, todo es lógica jeje. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:28 17 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Me autocorrijo, según hice una prueba, puede que no haya conflicto si lo haces así: }|| - ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;text-align:center; padding-bottom:0em; padding-top:0em; background: DarkGray; border:1px solid #838585; color:#000" ( }| },}} }| })}} }| }}} - }} ::::Prueba las dos, y la que más te guste, la coges ;)--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:47 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Cambiar nombre usuario Buenas noches: Quería saber si hay forma de cambiar mi nombre de usuario, en mi caso "Abbatipedia" ya que al registrarme en wikia, justo cuando cree Abbatipedia creí que mi nombre de usuario correspondería al del wiki, como pasa al crear una página web en ciertos dominios gratuitos. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Abbatipedia 20:43 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Agradecimiento Hola ..!!! Soy yo de nuevo te queria dar las gracias por volverme administradora, por los tips que me distes y por desearme suerte por que creo que la voy a necesitar y no dudes que cuando necesite ayuda acudire a ti de nuevo gracias por todo .... Cuidate mucho y hasta pronto ^_^v Sara0512 23:07 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :No hay de qué, suerte.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Feliz año a tu tambien Perdon por tardar en felicitarte que disfrutes tu tambien de este año. Grand Piece.- :Más tardé yo, no te preocupes.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) RE:Feliz año nuevo! Muchas gracias por la preocupación, Bola ;D Realmente a mí también me sorprende que aún tengamos editores activos, es genial. Sobre el wiki, cualquier cosa que pase te informaré, pero por suerte hemos estado bien y ojalá siga así. Además, el usuario DJ Nietzsche me ha ayudado en varias cosas sobre Wikia, así que por suerte tengo un gran equipo. De nuevo, gracias y saludos ;D --Frans 20:20 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :Sabias que dentro de wikia puedes usar wiki enlaces a traves de wikis? ejemplo w:c:es.lospedia:Usuario:Frans --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:52, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Buen apunte Cizagna, y de nada Frans.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Correspondencias Hola Bola, es posible que en la margen izquierda de las wikis estén listados los idiomas en los que existen los mismos artículos, tal y como lo hacen en wikipedia? esto ayuda mucho al lector a comparar las interpretaciones hechas por otros televidentes.joarsolo 14:36 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :Los interlanguages es un tema pendiente de Wikia, les pedimos en muchas ocasiones que valorasen el cambiarlos de sitio, pero no nos han hecho mucho caso, en cualquier caso, volveremos a insistir, un saludo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Halopedia ClaudeSpeed se fue y necesitamos minimos 3 administradores(o burocratas, no lo se) puesto que estamos creciendo muy rapido y hay muchos articulos basura. http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia﻿ William Miguel Santana Carrion 17:40 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :ya tienes a alguien en mente? ya hablaron entre ustedes para ponerse deacuerdo quien sera el nuevo administrador? hay una votacion? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:52, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Exactamente, necesitamos los candidatos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) QuakeWiki No puedo seguir editando en este wiki sin fuentes confiables (como juegos), no puedo. http://es.quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_Wiki Que mal :(﻿ William Miguel Santana Carrion 17:40 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :ok --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:52, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) ::¿No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) MassEffectWiki ClaudeSpeed curiosamente tambien era administrador de aqui, ERA puesto que ya no esta y aparte de necesitar mas miembros en esta wiki hay otra sobre el mismo universo pero esta la encontre al poner en en la URL: es.mass-effet.wiki y la que si esta bien(nosotros) es: es.masseffect.wiki ambas en español. http://es.mass-effect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki http://es.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki ???? William Miguel Santana Carrion 17:40 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :Cual esta mejor? deseas fusionar wikis? ya hablaste con los admins de la otra wiki? importaste articulos? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:52, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Yo pensaría en la fusión, lo veo más realista.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayudame Por favor ayudame, tengo un problema, descrubi una wiki de Crash Bandicoot, pero no hay administradores locales, y yo quiero volverme administrador para ponerle fondo y todo eso. Esta es la URL http://es.crash.wikia.com/wiki/Bandicoot_Wiki. -- 21:13 15 ene 2011 (UTC) --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:32 15 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Sin problema, solo tiene que solicitar su adopción ;).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:33 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Nueva wiki Existe alguna wiki de Soul Calibur en Español? No he encontrado nada en wikia en la lista de wikis, pero por si acaso quiero que me digas si existe o por se necesita consentimiento de un '''Helper' para crear un wiki. Yo conozco mucho sobre ese videojuego y asi si no existiera podria crearla. Ya no hace falta ya, Oliver me ha afirmado su existencia, volvere algun dia cuando lleve tiempo alli y haya expandido sus articulos para adoptarla. Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece :Ya conteste, en mi discusión de otro wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:39, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) botonera Hola como hago para hacer otra filas de botones en http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jultrun121/monobook.js es que quiero que botones normales queden ariba y los de emoticonos http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jultrun121/monobook.js abajo Jultrun121 Discusión 00:20 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :lo que pasa es que es un JS que agrega los botones tu codigo lo unico que hace es agregar mas botones a la lista que va a agregar el JS, tendrias que hacer un JS que logre encontrar donde empiezan tus botones y que agregue un --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:52, 16 enero 2011 (UTC) RE: Administración Joarsolo creo que ya respondió en tu discusión (en la sección de fluidez) que estaba de acuerdo, y al otro usuario que entra, Luis carrasco, que tiene 38 ediciones le escribí en su discusión pidiéndole su apoyo pero de momento no ha contestado... Abbatipedia 13:44 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Numero en las secciones de entrada Aprovechando mi respuesta anterior, te hago una pregunta que tengo ¿Por qué se ve delante de los nombres de las secciones un numero? Me refiero a que delante de als imagenes que hacen el titulo de cada una de las imagenes de Fringe Wiki y The Cape Wiki, o los titulos de texto de FlashForward Wiki, sale un numero que me gustaría que no se viera (es decir, que se viera la imagen sin mas. ¿Hay forma de eliminar ese numero? Abbatipedia 22:43 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Siga el enlace por favor Ahora que esta conectado, podria ver este mensaje que deje a Csuarezllosa? Es sobre una wiki española de una serie que en japon han decidido calificar para mayores de edad *la wiki no dice nada malo pero la serie.. Tiene contenido fuerte. Creo que a wikia no le beneficia en nada una wiki sobre una serie asi. Usuario:El pelirojo :Contestado en su página de discusión de Usuario:El pelirojo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:04 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Pagína Esta bien Bola pero sabras que no lo hice con una mala intencion yo solo quería acompletar el artículo de Publicidad-. Adopcion o lo que sea Oye, la votacion lo dijo Benfutbol10 y yo necesitamos adoptar la wiki Phineas y Ferb En español Wiki, necesita color y cambiar muchas cosas en fin, no hay admins y su creador no se ha conectado hace un año. 22:00 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta pregunta fue respondida en la pagína del usuario-. Porque es Porque no se instalaron los logros en mi wiki http://es.clubpenguincpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity. Csuarezllosa me dijo que se instalaban en 5 días y ya pasaron pero no se instalan. Me podrías responder. Saludos -- 10:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :Contestado en su página de discusión.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 11:45 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Es necesario el Skype para poder adoptar el wiki de entretenimiento? -. Solo lo decía porque aamm el horario es distinto como sabrás, y pues mi cámara esta rota como te había dicho y creo que es algo que se necesita en Skype, necesito hacer la petición otra vez? tengo muchas ideas a lo mejor les gustan-. Páginas con contenido inapropiado como insultos o vulgaridades http://ytphispano.wikia.com/wiki/Palabras_recurrentes_en_un_poop MediaWiki Verás... he estado mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí... y quiero enterarme cómo modificar el MediaWiki del Oasis para saber como hacer: *Poner imagen principal, como la que tiene la Central, que son 4 personas con una bandera de Wikia. *Poner imagen de fondo, como la tiene la GTAEncyclopedya. ¡Ah! Y cómo poner la tabla con pestañas, la que aparece en la portada de la GTAEncyclopedya. Bueno, ¡saludos! --Aqui estoy ¿Quieres hablar? 09:01 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Adopción de Wiki Depeche Mode Hola Bola, bueno estuve pensando en dejar en adopción a la wiki Depeche Mode, ya que tengo muy poco tiempo disponible y me sera muy dificil editar, y creo que sera mejor dejarle encargado a otra persona con mucho más tiempo que yo para que pueda contribuir ,ayudar y que cresca dicha wiki. Bueno eso es todo y espero que aceptes la solicitud. Gracias y saludos. WarrioR (Discusión) 19:56 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:07 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Cómo puedo crear un bot? Hola. Me gustaría crear un bot para Paper Mario Wiki, ya que ahora me encargo yo de esta wiki y hay bastantes faltas otrográficas. Pero no se como crearlo. Me lo podrías decir, por favor? Gracias --[[Usuario:CloysterRules|'CR']] [[Usuario Discusión:CloysterRules|'Perdonad pero alguien tenia que decirlo']] 08:37 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Bola Antes de todo un Feliz año 2011, lleno de salud y lleno de momentos felizes. Ahora a lo de Wikia Central, Wikia central no tiene canal IRC? es que no lo encuentro y se me recuerdo bien tenia leido algo que Wikia Central iba a tenerlo dentro de poco (eso hace unos 3 meses). MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog '-' Animal Crossing Enciclopedia''- Poké-Expertos'' 22:00 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Bueno aca lo de mas abajo que dije 250pxtalvez sea solo por la wiki bueno espero que hayas tomado encuenta lo de la adopcionde goldensun wiki --150px|link=user:wachopelao 11:07 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Js Hola mira Usuario:Jultrun121/wikia.js el js funciona solo en las paginas js y no en otras.La pude en mi wiki de pruevas y funciono en otras tambin el la yugiopedia en español en la que uso el personal de zeratul ¿por que no me funciona en la fanon como devieria? , Antes pregunte sobre los botones y no en encontrado el js solo el de monobok-suite ded wikipedia y su vercion de la inciclopedia y no me funcionan Jultrun121 Discusión 23:12 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :Olvidalo ya era un problema en common.js para las plantillas mostrar-ocultar que no la nesito .ahora el problema es que me quite el flag de administrador en jultrun121pruevas para pobar si se podia ponmelo de nuevo Jultrun121 Discusión 23:11 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola bola bueno te queria preguntar si puedo tomar la wiki de goldensun que no tiene nada ni infobox sin tener ediciones porque creo que seria dificil tener ediciones en una wiki asi... lo digo por lo que dijo Csuarezllosa Comentario 150px|link=user:wachopelao 21:34 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre el editor enriquecido Hola, . Sobre el Editor Enriquecido y tu sugerencia, si se puede hacer algo respecto a dicho editor, realmente lo agradeceríamos. Muchos usuarios nuevos llegan y ven que sus ediciones no quedan bien en el artículo y al final son revertidas. El editor este causa que el código wiki de las imágenes se pongan en mitad del código wiki de los enlaces o de los titulares y al final ninguno de los dos aparece o sólo aparece uno... en fin, un desastre. Si se pudiese hacer algo, lo apreciaría. Gracias y saludos.--'Metrox' [ Burócrata en Metroidover ]([[Usuario Discusión:Metrox|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Metrox|'Contribuciones']]) 01:14 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Solicito la desactivación del RTE en Yugipedia La wikia la he diseñado para la edición con el editor de textos normal. El RTE complica todo, y el botón fuente no es la solución ya que aveces falla, es casi invisible, y el "white-space" del RTE es bastante chafa. ¿Es posible solicitar la desactivación? Prometo que al desactivarlo, las ediciones en el wiki crecerán enormemente.--ダーク・クルセイダー 02:57 28 ene 2011 (UTC) adopcion hola bola, k tal, soy dariel lopez, veras ase mucho deje una solicitud de adopcion, pero, no me pararon bolas asi k volvi a pedir otra adopcion, perdon por molestarte en tu discusion pero necesito que veas esto y veras lo que digo. Editor de texto enriquecido Hola Bola, quiero que se desactive el Editor de Texto Enriquecido (RTE) en w:c:es.wwe ya que eso lo único que hace es dificultar al momento de editar los artículos. Es un desastre, como administrador del wiki solicito que desactiven eso como en w:c:es.pokemon que allí lo tienen desactivado. Espero que se haga algo al respecto, es muy molesto tener que ir a preferencias a cada rato porque siempre se me resetean las preferencias. --Lord of Dark 03:22 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Diseño de Oasis Hola Bola, quería cambiar un poco el diseño de oasis y me gustaría que me dijeses si los siguientes cambios van en contra de los TDU: poner una cabecera y cambiar el logo de wikia a éste: imágen El problema es que no me enlaza el nuevo logo que hice de wikia (el de la barra de arriba, a la izquierda) como lo hacía el otro que estaba antes, si va en contra de los TDU, ¿me podrías decir como hacer que enlace a wikia para no romper los TDU?. Usé estos códigos: Códigos-- [[Usuario:Alberto-pikachu|'◄ Alberto►' ]]●''' [[Usuario_Discusión:Alberto-pikachu|✎'Pikachu'✎]] 12:37 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Administrador en Donkey Kong Wiki Hola Bola, espero que estés bien, mira, he estado ayudando en Donkey Kong Wiki pero las herramientas que tengo poco me sirven, ya creé plantillas necesarias para el wiki, estoy trabajando en los personajes y en la portada, pero necesito editar el MediaWiki para que el wiki esté mejor presentable, el único administrador y burócrata de Donkey Kong Wiki está inactivo, por lo que no se lo puedo pedir y he acudido a tí. Saludos---Grandiosarceus ~ Dudas, Consultas??? 18:59 29 ene 2011 (UTC) : --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:29 29 ene 2011 (UTC) : :hola bola, he venido a pedirte un gran favor, se trata de como crear plantillas, yo soy el burocrata de un wiki y quiero crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, leodix hoshigaki, burocrata de naruto wiki, me dijo k te lo pidiera ya k tu siempre le ayudas y sabe smucho de esto."Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:34 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Logros de mi wiki hola bola, te pido que me agrreges los logros wiki a mi pagina creada. gracias www.es.mangaspkmn.wikia.com Pokéinvestigador 02:05 31 ene 2011 (UTC) : ---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:57 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Enlaces patrocinados en Wikia buenas, Bola. Me están preguntado por esta página en particular, la pregunta es...... ¿Si alguien quiere anunciarse..... como un particular aparece en CeraWiki dicho anuncio?, Enlaces patrocinados--kidoma 19:06 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :RE:Gracias Bola, por la respuesta.--kidoma 11:15 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola... Tengo una duda? Hola bola por aqui otra vez tengo una duda hace unos dias (el domingo) Efren se conecto y nos informo algo en esta pagina WikiDrama:Ayuda donde nos dice cual debe ser el tamaño de las imagenes para el perfil de los articulos nos informa que las imagenes deben de pesar 100 KBs o menos ya que el espacio del servidor se esta escaseando pero he aqui mi duda que sucedera con la galeria de imagenes? tendremos que borrarlas para liberar espacio? . Yo le envie un mensaje pero dudo que lo conteste pronto por eso acudo a ti espero me puedas ayudar . atte Sara0512 19:43 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!! Gracias!!!!! he respirado tenia dos días sin crear un nuevo artículo por las imagenes pero que alivio que es falso muchas gracias por todo cuidate y como siempre hasta pronto Sara0512 21:07 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Bug Hola Bola, espero que estés bien, he detectado un bug que, por ejemplo, me dejan un mensaje en Super Mario Wiki, y entro en WikiDex pero no me sale que tengo mensajes en Super Mario Wiki, ¿porque sucede esto? Saludos---Grandiosarceus ~ Dudas, Consultas??? 14:10 2 feb 2011 (UTC) :Este bug lo informe yo a Cizagna, y ya VegaDark lo reporto a el Staff. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:21 2 feb 2011 (UTC) .....Bola borra esta imagen Archivo:Otro_bug.png y mira esta imagen que muestra claramente el problema: --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:59 2 feb 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px|¿?¿?¿?¿? administracion Te deje un mensaje antes para que me volviras a colocar el flag de burocrata en Es.jultrunpruevas por que me lo quite Jultrun121 Discusión 23:44 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Bola no se que problema tiene esta Plantilla de mi wikia. Es una plantilla bastante sencilla pero no se porque no funciona. --[http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix ''Leodix''] (Discusión) 00:37 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto queria preguntarte unas cosas sobre mi Infobox de Personaje ya que la sección de Nacimiento no se ve en los articulos, y sobre como hacer en Género para que si yo pongo simplemente Masculino o Femenino se aparezcan las respectivas plantillas. --[http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix ''Leodix''] (Discusión) 19:29 3 feb 2011 (UTC) TE PIDO AYUDA ayudame att ben alien supremo 001 Portada Hola, necesito ayuda, porque se me ocurrió un estilo para la portada de Marvel Wiki, pero no se como ponerlo. Es mas o menos como este:thumb|Es algo asi El Daily Bugle es porque es uno de los periodicos mas conocidos en Marvel. Rath0897 22:51 3 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :Daily Bugle, que interesante.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:54 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ayuda ayudame en la wikia de par de reyes la cre yo y en la nueva del escuadron de superheroes , a un favor tu sabes si va haber una segunda o tercera temporada de los dos shows Halopedia Hola, te escribo para informarte que ya he creado las votaciones correspondientes para que se elijan administradores. Las votaciones son para elegir a dos administradores ya que la mayoría de los usuarios dicen que la wiki necesita dos. Te informare cuando hayan ganadores para que puedas darles los permisos de Administradores. Gracias [[User:Kurt Ambross|'''Kurt Ambross]] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:21 5 feb 2011 (UTC) : Él es burócrata y podrá dar los flags el mismo. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 00:49 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ha cer publicidad quieroque mi wikia tenga publicidad y fondos como el de ben 10 wikia y quieron que ayden a la wikia de el escuadron de superheroes en su facebook a yo soy EL ESCUADRON DE SUPERHEROES - administrador PAR DE REYES - fundador administrador burocrata hola bola, no es por nada per o k les pasa a ti y a cizagna he notado k las solicitudes de adopciones para wikis estan descuidadas, se k a mi y a los demas les parecera super k al menos nos atiendan"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:10 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Flag Hola. Solicito el flag de bot para el usuario CloystBot en Paper Mario Wiki y en Pokémonpedia Wiki. Saludos [[Usuario:CloysterRules|'CR']] [[Usuario Discusión:CloysterRules|'Perdonad pero alguien tenia que decirlo']] 16:57 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Rango en WikiDex Hola Bola, hace un tiempo (mucho diría yo) te pidieron que agregaras el "suppressredirect" al rango asistente de WikiDex para poder borrar redirecciones automáticamente y no borrarlas manualmente, en la información del rango decía: Borrar y restaurar artículos, acerca de lo de borrar está todo bien pero Ciencia también te dijo que había un problema con lo de restaurar artículos. Desde que se creo el rango hasta ahora, no veo cambios con respecto a eso, ¿cuanto más habrá que esperar?---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 01:25 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Desplegables y Fondo de wiki Wenas Bola, acabo de fijarme que eres ayuda para otros muchos admins y en este momento me encuentro al borde de un ataque de nervios. Llevo cuestión de 12 horas intentando crear una plantilla para que una información este caso un texto entre pre se oculte, como si de un div con la opción desplegar, sin embargo no encuentro la manera de hacerlo. Lo único es una discusión contigo que he encontrado buscando por aquí, sin embargo la discusión ya no existe y no puedo acceder a ella. He mirado en otras wikias y por más que copio el texto no consigo que me funcionen, ¿por qué?, he buscado por google sabe todo menos esto y he encontrado el codigo de wikipedia, pero tampoco me tira... Tambien he visto algo como "desplegar|nodesplegar" así que debe haber algun tipo de codigo que estoy omitiendo. Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal, o me falta algun complemente o algo. Mi pregunta final es, ¿qué código debería incluir para ocultar un div algo similar? y ¿en qué condiciones? Mi wiki es Neoxadventures Gracias por todo ^_^Tener una mutación puede ser una maldición... para mi es un don. 00:53 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Burócata Necesito ser Burócata en Phineas y Ferb Wiki porque hay usuarios que merecen ser admins. y no lo son. 21:34 17 feb 2011 (UTC) : --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:49 17 feb 2011 (UTC)